Valerie "Val" Wolski
Valerie "Val" Wolski is a Hunter character in the game Evolve. She specializes at long-distance - sniping the Monster with her rifle, healing allies from afar, and slowing the monster with tranquilizers. Gameplay Guide: here Biography Sniper, Spy, Medic. Three jobs that normally don’t show up on the same résumé. Then again, Val doesn’t apply for just any type of position. Her Armor-Piercing Sniper Rifle and Hunter-healing Medgun are the perfect qualifications for someone stalking prey the size of a small asteroid.http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/medic/val Val is one of the only Hub citizens on the team. She was born on Venus.https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hunter-bios/341/6 Her outfit consists of a jetpack with the number 57 on it, along with a symbol of a medic cross with a sword and several spikes on her CIG9 Beret. History Val was sent to the Far Arm on orders from CIG9 to collect intelligence on the massive operation led by William Cabot. Something that coaxed NORDITA to bring Cabot out of retirement must be big, and CIG9 wanted in on it. Val was supposed to be embedded as an agent, but purposely blew her cover in order to gain the trust of Cabot and The Crew. Cabot gave her trust - particularly due to the fact that blowing her cover meant that she wasn't quite gathering intel on them, anyway. Her real dossier is apparently very impressive: Ex-Sol Guard and a current lieutenant commander in CIG9, Val is essentially a Jack-of-all-trades. Weapons, Equipment and Abilities Armor-Piercing Sniper Rifle This Anti-Material Rifle punches a hole in the Monster's armor, creating a weak-point that amplifies all damage dealt to the monster by 2x in that area. It is highlighted as a circle for clarity. Val_Medgun.png Salveron RMP-41K MedGun The Salveron Medgun uses a regenerative ray that allows Val to heal her teammates from a distance. It also allows her to revive downed players from a distance, making her a major asset to the team. Val_Tranquilizer_Gun.png Tranquilizer Rifle The Tranquilizer Rifle serves as both a way to slow down the Monster and tag it to briefly appear on the map. When tagged, the monster is highlighted for ten seconds and all of its ground movement is slowed. This rifle also has an L5 Photonics scope good for close to medium range Medic_Healing_Burst.gif Healing Burst Gives Val and surrounding allies a healing pulse that regenerates health instantly. Progression Tactics * Keep your distance. All of Valerie's items are long range so take advantage of that. Only get in close to use your healing burst. * When the monster runs, switch to Tranquilizers and fire. It will slow the beast down and give you a few seconds of tracking. * Take your time to fire each Tranquilizer. Successful shots with a second between each will keep the monster's movements down longer. * Cabot benefits from having Val as his medic. Her Tranquilizers highlight and slow the monster, allowing him to get off a railgun shot quite easily. * Val works well with any Trapper. Combining Tranquilizers with a Trapper's lockdown ability (Abe's stasis grenades, Crow's stasis gun, etc) can slow a Monster's movement to a crawl. Having a sniper rifle that creates weakpoints can also be a benefit when working with Abe, whose shotgun can be devastating at close range. Especially if Torvald is around with his Shrapnel Grenade. *Val's Anti-Material Rifle is probably the most lethal weapon available as it can open up weak points within the monster's armor that amplify damage done by hunter's 2.0X. Despite it having to reload constantly the weapon can reload within 1.7 seconds which is fast enough to pop another shot into the monster also having the quick reload perk helps Val fire more armor piercing shots which can be devastating for a monster player. Weaknesses * Val is more vulnerable than most medics due to her lack of self-heal or cloak. Get to''' high ground''' to heal your fellow teammates. * Her sniper rifle only gets one shot, with a long reload. It's best to switch to zoom to increase your accuracy and make the shot count. Placing a target on the monsters head will count for 2x damage! *A Professional Val Player will focus on placing as many weak points on the monster as possible meaning any reckless or novic monster player won't notice how dangerous Val is until they're at half health. *If left for long enough Val will begin to whistle while aiming down her sniper's scope and will stop once the monster's in range. Screenshots Official Media Val_On_A_Mission.jpg Val_Life_Saver.jpg Val_Kill_Shot.jpg 21Val.png|Val Val stand2 610.jpg Trivia *Val was named and inspired by Valkyries, seeking to meet the battlefield medic archetype. *Val was the first medic released to the public in Evolve. *The word, "photosynthesis," stresses her out, due to her intensive training on Luna's Mare Ibrium base. References Hunters Category:Characters Category:Medic Class